OPERATION A.P
by Amara4
Summary: earth rebels from the colonies..now it's up to a young group of individuals...the fate of the world is in their hands


DICLAIMER: Well..hehe I don't own Gundam wing!! i do own by the way the idea!! does that count ?(audience shakes head) CHE! who needs and audience anyways!!..gundam wing disclaimer applys!! so don't sue me!! i got a disclimer! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! OH..WELLL...DON'T MIND ME?! I'm just a girl who has a tendecy to write whatevr!!..so booh-yah!!..  
  
"OPERATION A.P (PROLOGUE)" BY: Amara ^_^  
a/n: I don't care on how many "untitled" work I have! (hehehe) just at least I won't have to go bored writing them.!  
  
  
After colony, Year 196, The aftermath of Operation Meteor stands at a downfall as the Gundams, who once stood for peace and Justice begin to fall apart. Now in a new era, war has again struck the once peaceful earth and it's colonies. Two unknown organization begin to rise in claim to dominate earth as well as the remaining frontier, space. Now again, the colonies begin a new operation. This operation is to inflict peace as a main priority using camouflaged weapons similar to the Gundams. It was called Operation A.P........  
~  
"colonies are just imitations of earth, people should never forget what the colonies are"  
(The fight began with just words, but deep inside it was more than that)   
"prime minister Rose Heartly" Lady Une began "what exactly are you fighting for?  
"Isn't it obvious?" the fifthteen year old beagan "I am fighting for the earth..."  
"But there are people out there like the gundams fighting for the colonies?" Lady une paused "What are you exactly fighting for?"  
"it's simple, the colonists have for gotten that the true inhabitance of earth are them..they've forgetten how much dedication their ancestors have put into, so that the future mankind would have a better place to live..some died while achieving that gaol..some succeded" the prime minster paused to look a Lady une "My parents were ones of those who died.."  
"But technonlogy has moved up to it's potential, there is no need forthe earth..." Lady une watched as prime mister Heartly opened the door.  
"Then we have nothing to disscuss..." and with that she left.  
(Oz's ptential idea of using colonies as another step for mankind to live was to idealistic. Humans lived on earth from the begining. There will come an age where the colonies will reject the colonists and the will be forced to come back to their oringinal adaptations)  
"The spacies have been up there in space for quite sometime ..do they like it up there?"  
(new alliance was formed in order to to keep the operation in tack)  
"Why do you call them SPACIES?"  
"Well,..they've been up there for as long as I can remember..so.."  
"And?"  
"Just leave them alone..their humans not aliens..."  
(The now ALLIANCE then formed a group of individuals, they were called "the angel units", thought to be the remade versions of the gundams)  
"I don't like the way you think.."  
"People now a days can be so idealistic it's so pathetic it sickens me.."  
(And just like the gundams they fought for the reason to protect and believ that the earth signifies the symbol for all man kind)  
"So how did it go?.." a door burst open bringing light intothe once dimmed room.  
"Unsucessful, the colonistsare still insisting that what they are doing is exceptabkle..." Rosestood leaning on the door frame "They're still assuming that the path they have choosen is desteined and that humans in this era have a chance to live anywhere either earth itself and that they are taking that opportunity"  
"Let's just hope space rejects the colonists.."a girl withlong purple hair replied" they don't belong up there..it isn't suppose to be an opportunity it was ment to be an achived goal from those who worked hard on building those..and while they're up there they fight and destroy all the hard work and dedication..it isn't fair.."  
"They know they have an advantage building mobile dolls dolls but that doesn't mean we have to feel unsafe here..how's the plans for the angel units going?.." rose eyed the ;ong silver haired girl.  
"Ceres: 80%, Venus: 65%, Juno: 85% ares: 90%, and jupiter: 67% accomplished" the girl replied shifting her gaze to look at rose "not bad, once were done...we'll make our debut"  
The girl winked as a sigh came from the back end of the room.  
"Can you believe another line of dools are up and running?"the pink haired continued.  
"It seems to me as if they are running a full scale war" the faint yellow haired replied running her hand through her short hair.  
"You don't suppose.." Ilea shifted her gaze to rose "They could be attacking earth?"  
"Maybe-" Rose dashed outthinking maybe Ilea was right, maybe while she was in conference they were getting ready to make an attack "I've only got one thing to do.."  
"I don't supoose you'd be taking the Ares unit when only 90 percent of it is done?" Rose instantly turnde around to face the silver haired girl.  
"How'd you get here so fast?" Rose dodged the question.  
"I took the stairs" Amara cooly replied twirling strands of her hair.  
"There is no stairs here.."  
"That goes to show how much secrets this facility has" Amara smiled a bit and signaled rose to follow her as both went into the elevator that led to the basement which the hanger was held.   
"The reason of existancefor the angel units is merely to fight back, Oz has gone to far into using the earth for testing mobil dolls" The elevator came to a stop as both girls entered the main control room "but that doesn't mean we are the ones to start .. however if what Ilea says is true.."  
"We'll just have to speed up the construction" rose finished up "until the process is done we'll just have to learn about the enimesz a lot more..."  
Taking what Rose ment Amara nodded and left.  
"If i'm not back when the units are done" amara looked back "start with out me..."  
(And so what was all decided the five girls parted to return after their units were complete. Their destination, OUTER SPACE)   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  



End file.
